Journey for Destiny
by xXFoxie-MoxieXx
Summary: Inuyasha fought with Kouga over Kagome... but when a girl named Destiny trades a jewel shard for their help at finding her lost friend...Kouga, Inuyasha starts having feelings for Destiny. How will Kouga react when he finds out? first fic ever
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

Journey for Destiny  
  
Chapter 1: The attack  
The cry of wolves echoed through the night sky as people screamed in terror.  
  
Wolves leapt on their victims and tore through their necks until the bittersweet taste  
  
of blood filled their mouths and teased their tongues. Wolves growled as their leader  
  
ran around the back of the village, gazing upon spilt blood on the ground.  
  
"Where did the little brat get to?" He asked himself through grit teeth. And soon he  
  
could sense the fear in the air. Its source was near. A young girl peeking around the  
  
corner of a house could see a tall, muscular man who had brown fur on his legs up to  
  
his knees, one of his shoulders, and his wrist. He had gray hair and a darker shade of  
  
gray in his eyes. His armor covered the shoulder without fur and his chest. He  
  
laughed and the girl saw his sharp fangs as he turned quickly to face her. The girl  
  
gasped and ran in terror.  
  
"Wait! Come back little one. Do not fear me! Do you not remember how close your  
  
father and I were?" The evil voice of the leader rang in her ears and he was not far  
  
from her.  
  
"You are not Roki! You killed..my father..my mother.. Roki wouldn't have killed  
  
them. YOU ARE NOT ROKI!!!" She yelled as she ran. She was scared and tired and  
  
angry. Why was this happening to her? What had she done wrong?  
  
She ran by a small waterfall that fed a lake. This was where she had hid so  
  
many other times from everyone when they made fun of her. This is where she  
  
met her best friend. No one else knew of the cave behind the waterfall except  
  
her and.and.. And 'him', her best friend. But she didn't want to think of her  
  
best friend right now because the thoughts and memories of him filled tears in  
  
her eyes and made her heart ache. She wasn't sure if he was still alive right  
  
now, and that thought hurt her.  
  
She ran up the rocks and struggled to see. The moonlight guided her around the  
  
rocks that led to the cave. In the daylight the water was so clear, you could look  
  
through the waterfall and be able to see almost clearly, but no one could see  
  
you. But at night, she had to strain her eyes and couldn't make out the objects.  
  
All she could see was movement. Soon she saw something move through the  
  
bushes. What was it?  
  
"Where are you little pup? Come out! I can smell your fear." Roki growled. Destiny  
  
trembled and tried to stay calm. Then she could feel something or someone tapping  
  
her shoulder. Her heart raced and jumped in fear. She turned around to face a small  
  
monkey. The monkey ran out from the cave and moved swiftly through the bushes.  
  
Roki hadn't seen the monkey but heard it move through the bushes and followed it.  
  
" I hear you Destiny! You cannot run!" Then he chased the monkey thinking it was the  
  
girl. Once Destiny was sure the monkey and Roki were gone, her muscles loosened  
  
and she sighed in relief. Her hands trembled still and for a few seconds her mind was  
  
blank. Then tears streamed down her face and tickled her rosy red cheeks that  
  
burned from fright and anger. Tears dropped off her nose as she looked around her.  
  
The girl was wearing black pants with a gray shirt. She wasn't very rich but she  
  
didn't really care. Her dark brown hair was a few inches below her shoulders and her  
  
light, honey brown eyes were now red from crying. Then she put her hands on her  
  
furry brown wolf ears and thought of her father, her pack, and her best friend. Her  
  
fluffy tail was also inherited from her father.  
  
She thought of everyone. She lived in the village with her mother Zuna. Her  
  
mother and her would often visit her father, Ginkou. Ginkou had been the great  
  
leader of the eastern demon wolf tribe. He was well known in the eastern region for  
  
his strength, power, and agility. But mostly he was loving. Destiny loved to visit her  
  
father who always gave her a hug and a smile. Then Roki, Ginkou's best friend came  
  
to stay in their tribe for a while. But then Ginkou began acting strangely fierce and  
  
aggressive. That was when everything went wrong. He started a riot and gained  
  
control of the wolf pack. They killed Destiny's mother and father and then attacked  
  
the village. Now they were after her. No one ever loved her through her life except her  
  
mother, her father, and her best friend. The village children and the pack's children  
  
had never wanted to be around her because of her being only half-human and half-  
  
demon. They shunned her from games and called her mean names. They would push  
  
her or try to make her growl and show her teeth. Everyone would have nicknames  
  
and she had one too. But her nickname was 'half-breed'. Despite their taunting and  
  
teasing, she never felt hatred or animosity towards them. Her mother told her that  
  
that was because she was a 'pure soul'. She had taken great pride in that. But that  
  
didn't stop her from being sad. She was three when she became friends with 'him',  
  
her best friend. She had been crying by this very lake when he asked her what was  
  
wrong. He had been kind to her and they became great friends. Whenever someone  
  
had made her sad he would find a way to cheer her up. She hadn't visited her father  
  
in a month, so she didn't know how everyone else was. Roki had killed everyone who  
  
remained loyal to Ginkou, so was her best friend still alive? She missed him and more  
  
tears dripped off her nose as she began to sing. Her mother had a wonderful voice  
  
that she also inherited. But Ginkou's demon power also mixed in with her singing  
  
ability. So now when she sung, she was able to heal small wounds and cuts, and  
  
maybe mend broken hearts. When she was done singing, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I will avenge you all someday. Mother.father.. Koga."  
  
Well, thanks for reading the first chapter everyone. I hope you liked it. Please read & review, so I can place the next one up soon. Bye!  
  
0_o 


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Journey for Destiny  
  
Chapter 2: Betrayal  
  
The next morning Destiny returned to the mountain of the wolf pack to find e  
  
everyone in the pack slaughtered. But she could not find Roki's or Koga's body. She  
  
knew Roki had killed everyone, but where was Koga? Was he still alive? It's now 10  
  
years since then and she is 15 years old. Her clothes are more like rags but that is all  
  
she has. She is 5'5 and 115 lbs. She hasn't had much contact with other people since  
  
her parents' death. She has grown beautiful with age and has held on to the hope  
  
that Koga is still alive..  
  
Destiny walks past the maple trees that are so familiar. The usual sound of  
  
water clashing from the waterfall tells her she's home. She begins to undress and  
  
jumps into the lake. She swims to the surface and rests her head on a nearby rock. As  
  
she begins to relax, she hears a twig snap and her ear twitches in the direction of the  
  
noise.  
  
"Who's there?" She asks in a stern voice.  
  
A man walks out from behind a bush and looks to be in his early 20s.  
  
"Hmm, I've noticed that you have been spying on me for the last couple days around  
  
this same time." Destiny informed him.  
  
"Ah yes. Your ears are quite accurate then." The young man tells her. He walks closer to her and says, "I don't usually see a demon as lovely as yourself  
  
maiden. Your nature is quite different from others as well. Yesterday I saw you help a  
  
lost child find her way back home."  
  
"And you are not afraid?" Destiny asked him.  
  
"As I explained, your nature is quite different from other demons." He answered with a smirk.  
  
Destiny was not sure what the man wanted but she didn't like the fact that he was  
  
now so close to her. But this man was different. She could sense he was strong and  
  
more like a.demon.  
  
"Man, can you tell me? Are you human or demon?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why I am not anything more than a human." He answered with a smirk.  
  
"Then tell me," she began. "Why you smell so familiar and so much like a demon!?"  
  
"He he he," The man laughed. "I guess I wasn't too good at disguising myself. Hello  
  
again Destiny."  
  
Destiny swam backwards to the other side of the lake where she kept a spare set of  
  
clothes behind a giant rock. She dressed behind the algae-covered rock and walked  
  
over to the man. She squinted her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?!" She asked with confusion.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I had heard about a young hanyou girl who lost her friends and family. Someone put Roki up to killing your father." He said casually.  
  
"Really? Please tell me who it was that was responsible for the death of my village  
  
and pack. Also, tell me where Roki is. I will have revenge."  
  
"Oh yes, but Roki is dead. You see, there was someone who threatened Roki's life. His  
  
name is Inuyasha. He told Roki he wanted your father's land and to kill your father,  
  
mother, and you. But then he killed Roki as well."  
  
"This Inuyasha person makes me sick! Where is he?" Destiny asked in rage. "But  
  
first, what is your name and how do I know you're not betraying me?"  
  
"I was good friends with your father and Roki. Call me Naraku." 


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Inuyasha

Journey for Destiny  
  
Chapter 3: Meet Inuyasha  
  
Destiny walked through the forest on the cold path leading to a small village. "Inuyasha occasionally returns to the same village every time he hears of it being attacked, or he gets an injury." She remembered what Naraku had told her and thought of her plan. Did he really think she would attack the village? This fight was between her and this Inuyasha person. She definitely wouldn't take her anger out on innocent villagers. It was simply wrong. Wings of birds flapping in the sky, and flower petals dropping from trees caught her attention. There was a strange scent that led her away from the village and off the path. It was the scent of.roasting pig, and a group of humans, a demon, and a hanyou. She followed it into a small clearing that was only big enough to fit a small hut. She gazed through a tree while hiding behind its branches. She saw people huddled around a fire with a deliciously gold-colored pig roasting over it. She could feel her taste buds going crazy as her mouth watered.  
  
The people around the fire were quite an odd group. There was a small boy who was it looked like a fox demon. He had light brown or orange hair, and a fluffy tail. There was also a monk with prayer beads around his right hand. He looked to be about 19. His right hand was very naughty too as it crept its way over to a girl's bottom. The victim of his amorous advance was a girl who looked to be around 19 also. She was wearing a demon slayer outfit with her hair up in a ponytail. But if she was a demon slayer, why was she sitting with a demon child and a hanyou? This hanyou she saw had silver hair, dog ears, and wore a red kimono. Wait! Naraku told her of a man similar to this one. He looked to be around 17 too. Was this Inuyasha? The hanyou looked over at a girl with odd clothes. The girl looked like she was 15, she wore a white shirt with green at the top and a red bow. Her skirt was green too and it was very short. The girl turned to face the hanyou too and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" The hanyou asked the girl meanly. "Nothing Inuyasha. It's just that you've become a lot nicer since you were before." "Humph, yeah right. You wish." He remarked as he looked away. Destiny heard the girl call him Inuyasha. That must be him!  
Destiny jumped in the clearing and watched everyone turn their heads. The monk stood up along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a serious look on his face while the monk smiled and looked her up and down. "Monk, if you wish to keep your life, sit back down with the girls and the child. My fight is with Inuyasha!" Destiny told him. The monk just stood there scratching his head. "Humph! And what do you have against me?!" Inuyasha asked. "You murderous beast! You tricked Roki into killing everyone I loved and knew. You cold-blooded half-man!" Destiny yelled in rage. For the first time she was angry at someone. She felt distrust towards Inuyasha and wished for revenge. She growled as her ears turned down and she showed her teeth to her enemy. A bright light glowed around her neck. The girl with the white and green top and the short skirt gasped. "Inuyasha! Around her neck. she has a Shikon jewel shard around her neck. Be careful!" The girl told him. "I have no idea who Roki is or who you are, but I will take your jewel shard now thank you!" Inuyasha replied. Destiny smiled. "Oh you want this? Too bad, you won't get it. I can smell the human in you as well as the demon dog blood coursing through your veins!" Destiny said. "I too am only half human and half demon, but I do not use others to get what I want!" She told him. "What the hell are you babbling about you little fool!" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha killed everyone you love and knew?" The same odd- looking girl replied. Destiny looked over at her. "I mean that he was a cold-blooded murderer. What else is there? I saw my parents killed before my very eyes. I was only 5 and now you want to defend him? Why would humans travel with a mutt like him?" Destiny asked. The demon slayer stood up and held on to a giant boomerang weapon. "We don't know who you are, nor do we recall anything about Inuyasha being so vile!" The demon exterminator said. Destiny looked at her and growled. Her fangs and gums showing made the two girls, the child and the monk flinch and back away. Destiny ran towards Inuyasha and punched him in the face. Inuyasha was forced backwards into a tree. He rubbed his head and stood back up. "What the hell are you doing wench?" Inuyasha yelled. He looked over at his friends. 'Kagome could get hurt if I fight this mangy wolf girl here.Actually she reminds me of Koga.' He thought to himself. "Fine follow me if you wish to fight." Inuyasha said while jumping over trees. Destiny chased after him in her white wolf form into a field it looked like. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointed it in her direction. Destiny felt a strong energy coming from the sword and felt it was dangerous to be near the sword. She then transformed back into her regular form. She gasped and realized she forgot her bow and arrows. Oh well. She would have to fight without them. Destiny ran closer to Inuyasha and dodged his demon blade as she kicked him behind the knee and watched him fall. Her jewel shard glowed brighter and she punched him in the face as he stood up again. Inuyasha growled and ran at her and swung his sword. She jumped out of the way and appeared behind him. Then Inuyasha turned around and blocked another kick with his sword, luckily for Destiny it wasn't the edge of the blade. She jumped back and stood in a fighting stance, ready for his next move. The rest of his group watched the two half demons battling from behind a tree. Inuyasha sheathed his sword again and let out a little chuckle. "You're strong for a half demon female." Inuyasha said to her. "You're quite strong too for an untrained whelp." Destiny remarked. "What the.. What do you mean whelp?!" Inuyasha barked. He ran up to her and punched her in the sternum. Destiny gasped and struggled for oxygen. She fell to her knees and then swung her leg under his foot and tripped him. "Naraku was right, you are a bad-tempered mongrel!" Destiny said. "What did you say? Did you say.Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. "Naraku!" The exterminator and monk echoed. "Yes I said Naraku. What of it?" Destiny asked. An evil laugh came from a nearby tree and Naraku appeared before them. "Ah, Inuyasha, I see you have met Destiny. Isn't she a lovely, feisty girl? I've known her since she was just a little, little pup." Naraku said. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "How dare you set her up against me! I don't even know her!" Inuyasha continued. "What do you mean you don't know me? You ordered for my death! And I didn't know you at all when I was little Naraku!" Destiny told Inuyasha and Naraku. "Have you still not figured out that Naraku was the one who killed your 'loved ones'?" Inuyasha barked at her. "What!?" Destiny gasped. "Very clever Inuyasha. Yes it was I who slaughtered your mother and father. I killed everyone for the land back then. I disguised myself as Roki. But the land didn't keep me satisfied when the jewel resurfaced." Naraku informed them. "Naraku!." Destiny growled. "The jewel I gave to you, grew darker when you attacked Inuyasha. It is now more powerful and beautiful." Naraku said. Destiny leapt for Naraku enraged. She sliced through his chest with her claws and destroyed his demon puppet. Inuyasha walked over to her holding the cheek she punched. Destiny tried to hold back her anger but she felt awful. She had just tried to kill someone that she didn't even know. Naraku had set her up against his own enemy in hopes that she would destroy him. He tricked her when he was the one who killed all those people ten years ago. The girl with the white top and green skirt walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" The soft voice asked. "My name is Kagome, and this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." The girl said. She smiled a kind yet sad smile at Destiny, and it was almost sympathetic.  
Destiny had sat down with the strangers to enjoy a meal of roasted pig as she told them what happened 10 years ago.  
  
Hey I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Journey for Destiny  
Chapter 4: New friends  
Destiny told Inuyasha, and his friends about her tragic story when she was little. Kagome's eyes looked so concerned, and Sango had told her what had happened to her village and family. Miroku and Inuyasha also told how they were deceived long ago. "Do you want to journey with us?" Inuyasha asked. "Why would you want me to travel with you? I tried to kill you." As Destiny said that she turned her head down in shame. "Well, you are beautiful and talented in the art of fighting. I mean, Inuyasha didn't have a chance!" Miroku said. "Hey!!" Inuyasha snarled. Shippo and Kagome laughed. All of a sudden Destiny felt a hand sliding down her back towards her rear end. Destiny flinched and grabbed the sneaky hand. "Ow, ow, ow! He he, you're kinda hurting me." Miroku said. "Sorry, but can you not do that?" Destiny says. Sango shakes her head in disappointment. "He never learns does he?" Sango asks. "No I guess not, the little pervert." Inuyasha tells her. Miroku looks into Destiny's eyes and Destiny's ears twitch a little in discomfort. He brings her closer to him in a hug and then gabs her hands and holds them between his. "Destiny, you are very beautiful, and strong. You see I wish for you to bare me a child." Miroku says. Destiny's cheeks got rosy red and her eyes got huge. "Miroku give it a rest." Sango said. She hit him over the head with her boomerang and watched him twitch a little. "Don't mind Miroku. He asks every girl he sees the same question." Shippo tells her. Destiny laughed a little and she looked down at the jewel shard that Naraku had given her. It's dark, evil glow shining in her eyes. "Do you want me to purify it for you?" Kagome asked. "You can purify the jewel?" Destiny asked her. "Yea, but only if you hand it to me. I promise I'll give it back." Kagome said. Destiny handed Kagome the jewel shard and watched as the dark glow turned into a bright light that twinkled in her eyes. "Yes, now we have one more shard, and even better is that it's from Naraku." Shippo said as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome handed Destiny the jewel shard and then smiled at her. "Hey! Why'd you give her the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Well it was hers to begin with since Naraku gave it to her." Kagome told him. "Plus, I think it will be safe in her care." She continued. Inuyasha growled and turned his head away and crossed his arms. "So what? You know, I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid morals!" "Sit boy!" Kagome's voice was loud and strong. It scared Destiny as she stared in amazement at the power Kagome had over the stubborn hanyou. Destiny thought of everyone that was killed or betrayed by Naraku. She still wasn't sure about the sacred Shikon no Tama. She had never heard of it up till Naraku gave it to her. "Shikon no Tama.." Destiny repeated. 'Is it really so powerful that demons and people alike would kill for it? Is it worth risking the life you are given?' Destiny thought to herself. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her raggedy pants. "Excuse me everyone." She said as she walked past Inuyasha and Kagome. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Just for a walk. I'll be back soon.." Destiny said. ".Maybe." She whispered to herself. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard that last word. Destiny hadn't realized how accurate his hearing was. He was much like her. She walked through the forest, which was now dark with the setting sun. She couldn't see the sky through the tops of trees but she felt the cool night air as it gently blew on her arms and face. The trees howled as the wind shook their branches. She began to shiver a little since there were holes in her kimono top and pants. She felt leaves on the bottoms of her feet crunch. The scent of flowers at the tops of trees was a sweet scent, which she enjoyed. She stopped and looked up to see the sky, but the branches hid it. "Fine I'll jump to the top and sit in the tree. Then I can smell the flowers and gaze at the setting sun." Destiny said as she came to her conclusion. Destiny jumped and landed in a high branch where there were no leaves to see through. All around her looked like a sea of leaves from the trees. She saw some of the looser leaves fly off and float in the wind as it carried them across a red and lavender sky. The sun continued to set and she enjoyed the view for a while until she heard footsteps coming up the path she had taken. She was curious to see who was there, but she stayed put. The footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped right beneath her. She stopped breathing for a few seconds. Then she saw a red blur shoot from the sea of green like a fish jumping in the water. The red blur landed right beside her and she saw it was Inuyasha.  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" She asked him. "Listen, I know you have never trusted anyone and I never did either until Kagome, but you can't just leave us without telling. You're going after Naraku too aren't you? Then why not be with people with the same desire?" Inuyasha said. "What are you talking about?" She asked him. "I heard you say that you would come back maybe. Maybe what? You came here to think about leaving?" "No, I said 'I'll be back soon.maybe' because I didn't know if I would be back all that soon. I came here to think about my mother, and father, and Ko-.." She stopped in mid-sentence. Why couldn't she finish? She didn't want anyone to know about him yet. When she was younger, he was always there for her. He was her shoulder to cry on, he was her best friend. Later on, she began having strange mixed feelings. She always wanted to be with him. She never wanted to leave his side, and he never objected to it. He was about 7 when they met, and she was 3. She had fallen in love at the tender age of 4. He would be 19 now.if he were still.. No, he WAS alive! He had to be! "Is something wrong? What were you about to say?" Inuyasha asked her. ".Nothing. I was gonna say nothing." Destiny said in a sad voice. Her ears drooped as her tail curled around her. She was shivering and goose bumps were forming on her arms. She rubbed them to rid herself of the annoying bumps. She felt something warm fall on her head. Then she felt a hand putting the warm thing around her. "Here take my kimono. You look cold and I'm warm, so I actually needed a place to set it." Inuyasha said as he continued to wrap the kimono around her. Destiny smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks." She said in a soft, gentle whisper as if shy. "Yea well, like I said I was getting hot and needed to get it off anyway." Inuyasha said. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the almost gone sun. Her eyes looked so sad and lonely. Her smile was so light. It was like she was trying to hide her sadness but was doing a horrible job at doing so. Inuyasha turned away. "So what're you thinking about?" He asked in curiosity. "Just someone I knew long ago." She said as she looked down at the red kimono. "Who was it?" Inuyasha asked getting more interested. "Someone.I loved when I was younger and now.he's gone." She said with a shaky voice, tears forming in her eyes. Just then a song formed in her head and she began to sing. It always helped her before. Her mother had a wonderfully beautiful voice that she passed on to Destiny, only Destiny's voice had the power to heal because she was half demon. It was like a blend of power from her mother and father.  
Destiny began to sing: (Song by Evanescence: My Immortal)  
I'm so tired of being here (Destiny's part: 1)  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. (Koga's part)  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have.. All of me (Destiny's part: 2)  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all of the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (Koga's part again)  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me (Destiny's part: 3)  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. (Koga's part)  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have.. All of me (Destiny's part: 2)  
(This song was by Evanescence, not Destiny or me.)  
  
Inuyasha listened to the beautiful voice and felt more energized and healthy. But then he flinched as he saw shining streams of tears roll down her cheeks. Destiny saw him watching her and turned her head away, but she couldn't hide her whimpers and uneasy breaths. She closed her eyes and let the little drops of water squeeze through her eyes. She felt a hand around her shoulder pull her to Inuyasha's chest. He hugged her and told her in a quiet, comforting voice, "Shh. I know, it's okay. I felt the same way about someone else at one time." He felt her hiccup-like cries as she tried to stop her sadness. She felt safe now, being in Inuyasha's arms. He knew what she was going through, because he knew how it was to be alone all your life and have no one accept you because you were a 'half-breed'. She leaned closer to him and accepted his comforting and then she dried her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. They stared at each other for a few seconds and looked through one another into the other's past. Inuyasha saw her dark brown hair flying in the wind. Some strands covered her honey brown eyes which turned golden in different lighting. He moved a strand of hair from her eyes and looked at her red lips as they turned into a slightly bigger smile. He leaned closer to her and her hands that held on to his kimono squeezed tighter as she felt nervous and scared. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he got closer. What was he doing? She let him come closer and then she turned her head. She couldn't forget Koga. She couldn't betray him.even if he was gone. Inuyasha opened his eyes. 'What the hell was I doing? Was I about to.' He asked himself in his head. His cheeks turned red as he blushed and turned away, but Destiny didn't see. She had turned her head away as well to hide her embarrassment. If Koga was gone, and Inuyasha was here, why couldn't she just kiss him? He was kind and sweet to her. He reminded her of Koga. That was why she couldn't kiss him. It was because he reminded her of Koga. "Maybe we should go back to camp." Inuyasha said, his cheeks still rosy red. "Yea," she said. It was late now. The sun had set long ago and the stars and moon lit the sky. Destiny gave Inuyasha his kimono and they began to walk back.  
  
Yea I know it's not in Inuyasha's character to be so understanding, comforting, and kind. But I had to throw that in. So sue me if you want. LoL. Well, to answer your question Terra, it is a Destiny/Koga Inu/Kagome. But if you read the summary, it says: What if Inuyasha begins to fall in love with Destiny? How will Koga react? So don't be fooled. Thank you for the reviews. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: A Rainy Night of Truth

Journey for Destiny  
  
Chapter 5: A rainy night of truth  
  
Inuyasha walked in front of Destiny on the way back to camp. He mumbled under his breath and would occasionally kick a rock or two until he stubbed his toe.  
  
"OW!" Inuyasha yelled as a rock rolled away and landed in front of him again.  
  
The rock looked as if it was waiting to see the damage it had done. It was a big rock too that was about the size of Inuyasha's head. And when he's being stubborn or cocky, his head is pretty big.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Destiny asked him.  
  
"I'm fine. It's no big deal."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?!"  
  
"I think I can help you."  
  
"No you can't so just back off!"  
  
"You know! You have serious problems! Do you care about anyone or anything besides yourself?"  
  
"Yea, I care about getting those jewel shards!"  
  
Destiny sighed and walked over to where Inuyasha stood. She knelt down beside his foot and looked up at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her.  
  
"Stop barking for one second dog boy!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Destiny began to sing a quick tune with her eyes closed. All around Inuyasha, he heard the beautiful voice energizing him and he felt peaceful for once. The pain was gone, and for those few seconds, he forgot about Naraku and the jewel. He forgot about how Kikyo betrayed him. He forgot about everything bad that had ever happened to him. Then the voice faded and his mind gradually came back to reality. He looked down but only saw his healed foot. Then he looked up to see Destiny walking back towards camp. He stared at her in puzzlement then he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked her.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Stop the pain. I felt so happy and peaceful..."  
  
"It was my gift from my father and my mother."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha gave her a strange look.  
  
"Well, all wolves can sing and howl, but only short tunes to find their friends or family. My mother had a beautiful voice that was pure and wonderful."  
  
"Was she a demon?"  
  
"No, she just had a wonderful voice."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"My father was a demon, the leader of the pack." She smiled as those words slipped through her lips.  
  
"He was the leader of a demon wolf pack?"  
  
Destiny nodded and smiled. Inuyasha hadn't seen such a big smile from her. She looked up at the sky and the stars.  
  
"I inherited my mother's pure voice, but my father's demonic power mixed in with it and now I have the power to heal people. I just found out recently though."  
  
"Oh, well maybe you're useful after all." He said.  
  
Destiny and Inuyasha continued to talk and walk back to where the others were. When they finally arrived, they saw everyone asleep. Miroku was leaning against a tree grasping his staff, but they both saw a red handprint on his face that was visible in the fire's glowing light. (Wow what a surprise) The campfire was still burning with life and it seemed as if it would live forever. Kagome slept on the grass beside Inuyasha's tree. This tree was where Kagome and he first met, although Destiny didn't know this. She was wearing that short green skirt still with her short-sleeve shirt. She shivered and made little moaning sounds from being so cold. Sango slept with her head against Kirara who curled her tail around Sango to shield her from the cold wind that blew. The wind rattled the trees and Destiny watched as Inuyasha stared at Kagome with concern. Shippo slept soundly under Kagome's arm, trying to keep warm.  
  
"Well, good night Inuyasha." Destiny said to him.  
  
"Yea sure." He said as he hopped up into the tree. He lay his head against the tree and let his feet hang from the branch he slept on. Destiny walked to a comfortable spot in the roots of the tree where the wind couldn't get to her. She was going to sleep on the branch Inuyasha chose, but he got there first. Oh well. Destiny drifted off to sleep and dreamt of when she was little...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny's dream:  
  
Destiny looked into a puddle that showed her reflection as rain dropped into it. She was 5 years old. All around her was rain that gently hit her face. But it was beautiful rain that was clear and made life better and newer. She looked up into a tree where a red cardinal shook its' wings free of rain.  
  
"Destiny!" A voice said.  
  
Destiny looked around to see Koga running towards her. She smiled and ran towards him.  
  
"Koga!" She called out. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you."  
  
Just then, the rain started coming down hard and the sky grew dark and the air was cold. She was being drenched. A loud laughter was heard and Destiny saw Koga fall as Naraku drew his sword and blood splattered on the ground. The rain turned red as it fell from the sky. Destiny looked at her hands, which were now bloody, and then she looked down at Koga's dead, lifeless body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny gasped in fear. Her heart raced and she awoke from the dream with tears in her eyes. The salty drops ran down her cheeks and she was breathing hard. There was rain around her. She heard every little drop hit the ground. Her ears twitched as they picked up all the sounds. She heard small moaning noises and whines. She looked up in the tree to see Inuyasha staring at Kagome who was making the noises. Inuyasha hadn't noticed that Destiny was aware that he was awake also though. He hadn't noticed that she was watching him. Inuyasha had a concerned look on his face as he finally jumped from his branch that kept him sheltered. He walked over to Kagome despite the rain that beat down hard on his head. Kagome sneezed and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He ran to her side and knelt down beside her. He looked around and Destiny ducked beneath a tree root so he wouldn't see her. He quickly removed his kimono and wrapped it around Kagome. She just shook. Kirara sheltered Sango from the rain, Miroku sat under a tree with leaves that acted as a roof, and Shippo had run to Kirara and Sango. Kagome had forgot her sleeping bag and sheets in her time and was completely vulnerable to the rain and wind. Inuyasha covered her head with his red kimono and he carried her over to his tree. He sat with her laying in his arms. He felt her shiver and squeezed her tighter around him. Leaning against a tree, he watched her shiver and Destiny could tell that he really cared for her. Destiny smiled and felt at peace. Inuyasha brought Kagome's head closer to his chest and he rubbed her arms to warm her.  
  
"Please be okay Kagome. Don't get sick. If you get sick, you will have to leave me to get well. I don't want you to leave me." Inuyasha said to her as she slept. "I don't want to ever lose you..."  
  
Destiny sneezed and Inuyasha spotted her.  
  
"Uh...hi Inuyasha." Destiny said nervously.  
  
"Were...were you spying on me?!"  
  
"No, I just happened to be awake...I think it was really sweet what you did for Kagome."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He said forgetting his arms were wrapped around her along with his kimono.  
  
Destiny just stared at him with one eyebrow raised. Inuyasha blushed a deep red and looked down at Kagome.  
  
Destiny awoke the next morning before anyone else. Or so she thought. Inuyasha had stayed up the whole night with Kagome in his arms. The morning was beautiful. Drops of rain dripped off of bright green leaves. The sun shone through the leaves and trees. The morning dew was laying on the blades of grass that surrounded them. Destiny smiled as she watched Inuyasha protect his dear friend from the rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think of it? Is it alright? Please please please review on it! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to put it up too. School has been really hard on me and I may not pass this year. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal

**Chapter 6: The Deal**

**Later that morning, everyone was awake and ready to search for the jewel shards that were still missing from their collection. Destiny looked up at the sky and sighed as she walked beside InuYasha.**

"**So Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards nearby?" Destiny asked for the fourth time.**

"**Once again, the answer's no. Sorry Destiny." Kagome answered.**

**InuYasha growled through grit teeth, "Grrr... I'm tired of you asking that question! She'll tell us when she senses some so just be quiet!" **

**InuYasha crosses his arms and continues walking as Destiny's ears flatten a little in anger and she growls back. Miroku walked beside Sango and Kirara, while Shippou took a nap in Kagome's bike basket. The wind blew by them and lifted Kagome's skirt up a little. Just then, Miroku's eyes caught a little peek. His hand twitched as he reached down and lightly rubbed her butt. Kagome screamed.**

"**Miroku! Don't you touch her!" InuYasha yelled.**

**Just when InuYasha lifted his fist to hit Miroku, Sango's Hiraikotsu landed on Miroku's head and made a lump that he wouldn't soon forgot.**

"**Hmph... you lech..." Sango says boredly. "Watch where that hand of yours goes!"**

**Destiny watches the group and smiles a little as they all got back to walking. She looked down at the jewel shard that hung around her neck. The glowing pink light shined in her eyes.**

"**It's really beautiful..." Destiny said admiringly.**

"**Heh, you keep staring at it... Why do you need it anyway!" InuYasha asked rudely.**

"**I dunno... It's just pretty I guess."**

"**Well... maybe we could make a trade." Sango suggested with a warm smile.**

**Destiny looks back up at the sky and thinks a bit. There wasn't much that she really wanted.**

"**Come on! Isn't there anything you desire?" Shippou asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.**

"**Well... there is one thing, but I doubt you could ever help me..." Destiny said, lowering her head to the ground.**

"**You never know until you tell us." Kagome said.**

"**Well... there's this guy that I miss..." Destiny said shyly.**

"**Oooh. A guy?" Miroku asks. He sighed and scratched his head. "And here I thought I might just have a chance with you..."**

**Sango's eye twitches a little as she gives Miroku a warning hit. "Stop with your fantasies lecher!" **

**Destiny blushed and continued with her request. "If you can help me find my best friend, then I will give you the jewel." **

"**Is there anything that sets him apart from other people?" Sango asked.**

"**He's a wolf demon with black hair that's usually worn in a ponytail. I don't know for sure if he still wears it that way, but the last time I saw him he had it up like that. He is strong, handsome, and brave. His name is Kouga." Destiny says while smiling.**

"**KOUGA!" The group says at once.**

**Destiny seemed to be confused as she looked at them. "Um... yea... I said Kouga."**

**InuYasha growled loudly. "I can't believe you could fall in love with that mangy wolf!" **

"**What? He's no mangy wolf! And how do you know him?" Destiny asked while getting right up in InuYasha's face, then realizing what he said, she added, "And... And I am not in love with him!" Her cheeks turned a light shade of red.**

**InuYasha yells, "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! YOU BIT-" **

"**SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice was heard loudly just before InuYasha could finish the last word of his sentence. "InuYasha! Try keeping those opinions to yourself..." **

**Destiny looks down at the ground and sighs. "I shouldn't have told you. I guess you have heard of him? He's really not bad, whatever he did, he didn't mean it!" **

**Kagome smiles at her. "It's alright, we understand. Don't we InuYasha? We're going to help her." **

**Destiny giggles a little and hugs Kagome. "Thank you so much!" **

**They all continued on the path. Destiny was singing a happy tune while InuYasha mumbled under his breath and Kagome and the others snickered occasionally at the words that were heard from InuYasha. Just then fog surrounded them and not even Destiny's or InuYasha's demon eyes could see through it.**

"**Go ahead and try to run... you'll only find yourself lost in the fog..." A mysterious voice told them.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really, really, really sorry for my absence. I've been trying to pass my first year of high school, but I failed anyway. I'm sorry also that this chapter sucked. It was basically just me trying to get back in my writing zone... I promise to make the next chapter better! ;; See ya soon! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Unknown Enemy

**Journey for Destiny**

**Chapter 7: The Unknown Enemy**

**Destiny growled as the fog around her forced her back to touch against InuYasha's and Miroku's. For a couple seconds, her mind wandered from the thick fog to where Miroku's hand was.**

**'Oh please don't let his hand go anywhere near my butt...' She thought as a sweat drop ran down her forehead. She then forced herself to remain focused on the enemy.**

**"Show yourself!" Miroku yelled into the fog. **

**Miroku held his holy staff in front of him to block from any attacks while InuYasha unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him as well.**

**"Kagome?" InuYasha strained his eyes to search for Kagome.**

**"Over here!" Kagome's voice was heard, but she couldn't be seen.**

**Destiny swiveled her ears around in different directions to tune in and pick up Kagome's, Sango's, and Shippou's voice. Kirara hissed as a loud thump followed. **

**"Kirara!" Sango's voice called out. **

**Destiny ran towards her voice and bumped into a tall, muscular man that was niether InuYasha nor Miroku. He wore a full-body ninja suit that only showed his ears and eyes. **

**"Wench, stand clear! I want the girl who can see the jewel shards." The mysterious man informed her.**

**Destiny threw a punch but he dodged and caught her fist. He then twisted her arm behind her back and threw her into Kagome and Sango. All three girls fell to the ground and the fog became thinner. **

**"My jewel shards!" Kagome yelled out. "They're gone!"**

**The man began running, but the fog was clearer and InuYasha charged after him. InuYasha tackled the man to the ground but nothing was in the man's hands. Kagome looked back down at her neck and let out a nervous laugh.**

**"Oh... hehe...heh... the shards are right here." She said, holding the shards in her hand.**

**Everyone stared at her with blank looks and silence followed. InuYasha stood up and unsheathed his sword, he pointed it at the man on the ground, but he was already gone.**

**"Are you looking for me InuYasha?" The man said from behind InuYasha.**

**InuYasha turned to face the man.**

**"My name is Discord. I am from Thebes, Egypt and heard of the power of the Shikon no Tama." He informed them. **

**Destiny could smell his scent. He smelled like a giant cat, but he wasn't a demon. Discord's tail flicked to the side and the tip of it was black. His eyes were different colors. The ice blue eye sent shivers down Destiny's spine while the brown one made her feel an unknown warmth. She took a step towards him and stared at him. **

**"Why were you after Kagome?" Shippou asked Discord.**

**"I want the jewel so I may become more powerful..." He looked at Destiny and squinted his eyes. "Stop gawking you wench!"**

**Destiny growled. "Shut up you stupid cat! Wolves eat smart-mouthed cats like you for breakfast!" **

**Discord hissed, "Damn you! Watch your mouth!" He flicked his tail to the side again and then glared at Destiny from the corner of his eye.**

**There was something familiar about him that Destiny couldn't put her finger on. She continued to stare at him.**

**"What is your problem!" Discord yelled.**

**"Hey! Don't yell at her you damn cat!" InuYasha barked.**

**"I'm a cheetah! Not just some stupid cat! And... I'm a warlock!" Discord said. (( It'd be funny if he made some funny pose... )) He looked back at Destiny. "What is your name?"**

**"Why do you want to know?" Destiny asked suspiciously. **

**"Just tell me!" Discord answered.**

**"It's Destiny..."**

**Discord's eyes widened a bit and he took a few steps towards her. "You're my cousin... Destiny Ookami. I knew it." **

**Destiny blinked and then wagged her tail a little. "That's how I know you! You're my cousin!" She smiled and let out a little giggle of excitement as she hugged Discord.**

**InuYasha almost dropped his sword in shock while Sango's eyebrows raised and she smiled. "Well... this certainly is a surprise."**

**>>**

**>>**

**>>**

**>>**

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, that was the seventh chapter... my real cousin made this new character and insisted on having me put him in it. Once again, this chapter wasn't all that long, but the next chapter will hopefully be better. I got a couple people asking what's gonna happen when Kouga makes his appearance. Well... You'll just have to read to find out, won't cha? lol Thanks for reading guys, until next time, see ya! **


End file.
